


Any Four Walls

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers, episode 3.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Home is any four walls that enclose the right person.</i>
</p>
<p>In Danny's case, an Island will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Four Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Post ep tag for 3.14, possibly to be continued.

"Did you mean it?" Steve asks, once the Governor is gone. 

"Did I mean what, babe?" 

"This is your home." 

Danny smiles sheepishly, but it's fleeting, and is soon replaced with his normal sarcastic grin. "This," he says, waving his hands around, "This is not my home. This is your home." 

Steve rolls his eyes. 

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. You hate this island but you called it home. On the record. You can't take that back." 

That small, sincere smile creeps back onto Danny's face. 

"I never expected it to be," he says, hands in his pockets. This, along with the quiet, calm tone in his voice is how Steve knows that he's completely serious. It's a rare occurrence "But yeah, I think it is." 

With that kind of opening, Steve can't help but jump. "You think? Or you know? Because I can call the courthouse first thing in the morning and get that transcript. I'll frame it and put it up in your office at work." 

"You wouldn't," Danny says, hands coming out of his pocket to poke Steve in the chest. 

"You wanna try it?" Steve asks.

Danny steps right into his space, crowding Steve against the sink and trapping him there. "Oh, I plan on it," he says before wrapping a hand around the back of Steve's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
